coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9864 (2nd September 2019)
Plot Hope starts to climb to the upper level as Ali breaks through the back door. He moves some gas cannisters out of the way of the flames but sees others that he can’t get at. He makes the girl walk across the upper walkway and orders her to jump so he can catch her. Maria summons Tyrone while Steve and Dev look for Ed and his factory keys. Hope jumps and Ali escapes the burning building with her, just as Fiz and Tyrone arrive. He orders that they take the girl to the hospital for a check-up. Caught in his lies, Geoff tells the Metcalfes that Yasmeen’s let her imagination run away with her and there’s nothing wrong with him. Tim is annoyed with Yasmeen for panicking them. With Rana’s death on his mind, also in the factory, Ali is caught up in his own thoughts. Seb rings the police to report a load of Polish criminals in the van but it is Mary who emerges from her temporary home, after watching a classic Polish film on her iPad. Across the Rovers’ bar, Steve watches on with fatherly concern as James chats up Emma. Geoff shows Yasmeen his test results which shows he has a non-threatening condition and makes her feel guilty for scaring his family. Hope tells the police there were two boys in the factory who started the fire but Tyrone has his doubts about her veracity. Alya sees Geoff’s test results and tells her gran it look like something printed off the internet. Neither of the women is aware that a frustrated Geoff is watching their conversation via his camera. Seb feels sorry for Mary in her predicament. Seeing Alya and Yasmeen in the back garden, Geoff sprays his forehead with water and puts on a show of having a turn. The women fall for the ruse. Seb gives Eileen his blessing. Returning home with Hope, Fiz resolves not to go back to Birmingham with her. Tyrone confides in Evelyn that he suspects that Hope started the fire herself. Despite Dev’s advice, Steve tells James to keep away from Emma, annoying her in the process. Ali is embarrassed to be the recipient of a round of applause from the regulars as he enters the Rovers. Seb offers Mary a room at No.11, saying he’ll clear it with Eileen. Geoff “reluctantly” agrees to Yasmeen’s request to move back in. From the stairs, Hope listens as Tyrone and Fiz discuss whether their daughter started the fire. She takes a lighter out of the head of her doll. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *PC Hanley - Amy Forrest Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Empty factory unit and building rear *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Children's unit waiting area Notes *Gordon Seed was credited as the Stunt-Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone suspects Hope of lying about the fire; Geoff makes a fool out of Yasmeen; and Seb invites Mary to take Eileen’s place at Number 11. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,531,500 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes